


Babysitting Woes (Or Not)

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Rickon is a wee child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa is tasked with looking after her very sick little brother Rickon. With some help from her veterinarian boyfriend Jon Snow, babysitting a sick but stubborn little boy doesn't sound too bad. If only she could get her hands on that grimy stuffed pet dragon...Based on a cute tumblr prompt!





	Babysitting Woes (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Bumper crop of JonSa fics to up the numbers :) importing them here!

Sansa glared at him. Jon struggled to stifle his giggling as he knelt down to Rickon’s eye level and held out his hand for him to hand over his stuffed dragon. He had tears in his eyes from trying too hard not to laugh. At least his grin had elicited a greeting from little Rickon. 

“Hey buddy, where did he tell you that it hurts?” Jon managed to recollect himself and cooed to the little munchkin, who shared the same amber coloured mane as his lovely older sister. Rickon hugged his beloved Drago tightly against his chest, wary of Jon’s offer to help. Drago was his one and only friend, who kept him safe from monsters under the bed and the shadows that lurk in the closet.

“Ricky, remember I told you Jon’s studying to be an animal doctor, he can help Drago if he’s in pain, love,” Sansa coaxed her baby brother in handing over the filthy drool and snot stained stuffed animal that she was sure was the cause of his staph infection. Rickon eyed both of them cautiously, especially Sansa, though he liked how her blue eyes sparkled whenever she called his name. Rickon held up Drago and pointed its long spotted neck to Jon. “Here, it hurted here.” 

Jon gently grabbed hold of the stuffed dragon and pretended to perform a brief medical exam, tail and all, giving it a quick shake as if to rouse it. Jon smiled as he saw how Rickon beamed as he did so, who broke into a fit of laughter moments after when Jon decided to add squeaky sound effects to his vigorous and thorough dragon toy health check. 

Sansa couldn’t stop the smile slowly forming on her face as she watched both of them, glad that she could finally throw that toy into the wash in extreme high heat and zap away whatever germs that had been lurking in it. And Jon was just heart achingly adorable with little Rickon. _Too freaking adorable._

“So, what do you think we give Drago a good hot bath and we go downstairs and make some hot chocolate? I promise we’ll keep some for him too,” Jon handed the toy to Sansa’s waiting hands and carried Rickon in his arms to bring him to the kitchen. Sansa sighed in relief and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Jon for helping her with a very stubborn and very sick Rickon.

As Sansa unloaded the damp clothes onto the dryer, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Lean muscular arms enveloped her and she couldn’t help but smile as she felt his lips softly graze the nape of her neck.

“So, do I get a reward for putting Drago into your hands or what?” she heard him gently whisper as she closed the dryer door. She whirled around to a smirking Jon, his hands still around her waist.

“I don’t know. You were laughing at me when I told Rickon about ‘your expertise’ in treating ‘dragon illness’. It’s not funny. I had to. You know how attached he is to that thing. I’ve been wanting to grab hold of that grubby old toy for ages,” Sansa reminded him, poking at his firm chest.

Jon chuckled more at the memory than at her, the moment she frantically pulled him into the house when he arrived, and led him up the stairs to Rickon’s bedroom. He was unabashedly excited when he saw her waiting by the porch, for him and when she grabbed his hands, he had hoped it was her room she meant after she texted him - **“I need you. Come over right now?”**

_That was one hell of a misleading text._

“Well, anything I can do to help, my lady.”

“Well, in that case, would you like to help me with something else?” Sansa asked, her pale blue eyes smiling at him as she slung her arms over his shoulders. Her lips were inches from his. He deserved a treat for helping her, anyway. _Oh what the heck.._

“Anything for you.”

“My lips.. Are a little dry.. Would you help me.. Moisten them?” Sansa’s voice came out in a breathy whisper, her eyes now on his lips. 

Jon didn’t need to answer, as his mouth clashed with hers, his tongue swiftly brushing against her lips, parting them to find its partner. Sansa let out a guttural moan as she felt his hands roam from her waist to her hips and eventually cup the round of her bottom. She was glad she had worn a flowy skirt that day. 

She missed him, the eight hours apart seemed like eight decades; the honeymoon phase of their relationship was never ever going to fade. And she liked it that way. The hunger for him was a daily struggle and she often day dreamed at work and during class, how and where she would put her mouth on him. Sansa whimpered as Jon bit on her ear lobes and kissed her neck as he made his way down her awaiting body. Down to where he rightfully belonged. Sansa felt a trickle slither between her thighs as the thought took over her and patiently savoured his kisses. 

“Sansy… Jon.. Where’s Drago? I can’t find him… Sansy.. Jon? Are you playing wrestling again?” 

Sansa pushed Jon away so hard he bumped his elbow against the washer, when she heard little Rickon calling out from right behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely adore Rickon. Don't you? :)
> 
> My tumblrs: jonsaforlife & jonsa-creatives
> 
> This prompt is from @dailyau on tumblr.


End file.
